


Dimo and Agatha's Secret

by Sturzkampf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturzkampf/pseuds/Sturzkampf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to International Fanworks Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimo and Agatha's Secret

Dimo had always known that he was special, even compared to all the other Jägers. During his trip with Agatha Heterodyne on the Corbettite railway, he had got to know The Mistress very well. Very well _indeed_. For a start, he knew where she had a mole…

It was in the bowling green up at Castle Heterodyne. He went round and caught it for her. It had made such a mess of the lawn that Agatha told him to kill it in the cruelest, most horrible way he could possibly imagine, so he buried it alive.


End file.
